Picture
by Fiore's Kisenianblossom
Summary: A songfic about Haruka and Michiru's rocky relationship. Oneshot. MF,FF


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Haruka's P.O.V.

They're nothing like you... how could I ever think they would replace you.

Livin' my life in a slow hell. Different girl every night at the hotel. I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days.

Their skin isn't soft. Their hair isn't the right length, texture, or color. They're not the right shape or size... not the right scent of ocean spray. Their smile doesn't warm my heart and our bodies do not mold together in perfect formation... they're nothing like you. I take another swig of that bottle, trying to get you out of my mind and the taste out of my mouth... it's not yours.

Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey. Wish I had a good girl to miss me. Lord, I wonder if I'll ever change my ways.

Reaching into the drawer, I pull out that damned picture. It haunts me, night after night. Images of you flash before my eyes in my dreams, and my nightmares.

You called last night... I knew it was you. I couldn't stand to hear your voice, that sexy, oh-so seductive voice ringing in my ears and willing me to do whatever your bidding may be.

I just can't push you away... I don't want to. But fuck! You were just so damn flirtatious! I couldn't take it any longer! I throw the picture back into the drawer and slam it shut, throw the empty whiskey bottle across the room until it smashes then slump down and put my head in my hands as I feel that familiar river run forth from my blood-shot orbs.

I put your picture away. Sat down and cried today. I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her.

Michiru's P.O.V.

They're nothing like you... how could I ever think they would replace you.

I called you last night in the hotel. Everyone knows but they won't tell. But their half-hearted smiles tell me somethin' just ain't right.

They grunt, they groan and some even slobber... it's absolutely disgusting. It's nothing but a quick night to them... That same love does not reside in their eyes as it did in yours. That perverted smile is so wrong compared to your cute one. They don't have the right hands... they're too rough. Yours... yours were rough but so so soft and sensual all at once. Their bodies are... I don't even want to think of it. Your body was so athletic, toned and just the right shade of tan. They're nothing like you. I pour myself another glass, trying to get you out of my mind and the taste out of my mouth... it's not yours.

I've been waitin' on you for a long time. Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine. I ain't heard from you in three damn nights!

I reach under the bed quietly and pull out a small shoebox. Opening it up, a lone picture of you sits on the top, just you... I take it out and stare at it, tracing every perfect feature with my finger.

I called you last night... you never answered. I knew you wouldn't, but I had to make the effort anyway, for my own peace of mind. I haven't called back since.

I just can't push you away... I don't want to. But fuck! You were just so damn flirtatious! I couldn't take it any longer! I throw the picture back into the shoebox and throw it down, throw the empty wine glass across the room until it shatters then slump down and put my head in my hands as I feel that familiar river -that I've been feeling every night and morning since you left- break through the dam and soak my hands, cheeks and unwashed, teal tresses.

I put your picture away. I wonder where you've been. I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him.

We crossed paths just the other day... her eyes... no longer the lusty dark blue and full of racer fuel they once held... now gray and indifferent.

I saw you yesterday with an old friend.

(Haruka)  
We crossed paths just the other day... her eyes... no longer the seductive gentle aqua-marine and full of violinist energy they once held... now gray and apathetic.

It was the same ol' same; 'How have you been?'

(Both)

They looked into each others sleepless eyes, seeing the truth about the past nights they've spent away from each other. Although, neither of them would admit to the other, in words, the truth they can each see in the other's eyes.

Since you've been gone my worlds been dark and gray.

(Haruka)

Memories flood back into my mind at that very point of seeing her petite beauty.

You reminded me of brighter days.

(Michiru)

I knew my eyes gave away what I wished to conceal... I wanted to teach her a lesson. Show her how mad I still was at her... but I was never able to be mad at her for long. My eyes, my poise, my silence; gave it away.

I hoped you were coming home to stay. I was headed to church...

(Haruka)

In this time away... I had gotten used to the drink, to take my mind away. I had just enough money for one more bottle.

I was off to drink you away!

(Both)

I thought about you for a long time. Can't seem to get you off my mind. I can't understand why we're living life this way. I found your picture today. I swear I'll change my ways. I just called to say I want you to come back home. I found your picture today. I swear I'll change my ways. I just called to say I want you to come back home.

She came running up the steps, roses clutched in one hand, chocolates in the other. She had many contacts, so it was easy for her to get these things for the price of let's say... a bottle of whiskey.

The door opened and a small woman stood in the doorway, towel wrapped around her flowing hair, robe wrapped around her porcelain body, dripping wet.

Electricity shot through both their eyes, shunning the lifeless gray away and bringing back racy navy blue and polished aqua-marine. Michiru jumped into Haruka's arms shamelessly, kissing her so passionately that it left the wind warrior weak in the knees. Haruka held her close, never wanting to let her go again.

Michiru looked up, after breaking from the kiss and with a very soft and angelic voice, informed Haruka that; "I just called to say I love you. Come back home."


End file.
